The True Dovahkiin
by Sithkittye
Summary: Ashe, known by the dragons as Bronuvdovahhil , was betrayed by Alduin and left to die. She then sides with the Dragonborn on their quest to slay Alduin, the world eater.
1. Gruth do sos

My name is of no importance. If you insist on calling me anything, it should be Ashe. As for my true name, I have no recollection of it. I was raised by the Dovahhe, er.. Dragons. Others claim I am Dragonborn. They misconstrue due to the fact that I can speak the ancient tongue of the dragons fluently. The truth is, Dovahzul is my native tongue. It is English that is new and feels wrong on my tongue. The vowels, the words.. They are not right. I was not Dragonborn. I was a mouthpiece. A messenger for the dragons, while The Dovahkiin is a born hunter of the dragons. A devourer of souls. Yet, I must align with such a person due to Alduin and his horde of undead beasts. I must aid the Dovahkiin on their quest to slay Alduin because if not I, then no one. Only the Greybeards can speak the tongue as I. I must carry the weight of two worlds on my shoulder and work with our most hated enemy to set things right. I am unwelcome in my own home because of him. They see me as a traitor. So, I will be. I will betray my kind to save it..

I am Ashe, voice of the dragons and harbinger of death..

This is my tale..


	2. Drem ahrk hahnu

Our downfall began when the Imperials and the Nords began their petty dual for this land. The Dovahhe did not care for the woes and afflictions of men and mer, all but Alduin. He wished to eradicate them, to cleans this land of their stench and reclaim our home. This divided us, one group wished to join Alduin while the other wished to remain neutral. 'They believe us to be myths and it is better that way!', the others argued. They shouted at each other, their Thu'um vibrating against the walls and some structures began to crumble.

"Enough!" Shouted Kinbokpaazahkrin, leader of us. "To settle this, we shall send Bronuvdovahhil to talk to the Men leader for Dragonkind. " He spoke clearly, staring at me. I nodded and responded in a proud voice. "It would be my honor, Kinbokpaazahkrin." I smiled and took a deep breath. The aged dragon bowed his head and asked I follow him. I did so and we rested on a cliff overlooking the city of Helgen.

" I hope you have learn your cyrodiilic.." He spoke, eyeing the city.

"Yes." I respond, kneeling down and remember certain words."Hello.. My name is Ashe. I speak on behalf of Kinbokpaazahkrin. What is your intention with this land?" I recite, proud of my knowledge. It has taken me years to learn it and I am proud of it.

"Good, Ashe. You must speak this tongue many times out there."

"I know, I know. But this tongue feels.. Odd.. I do not like it." I sigh, examining the grass. He nods and rises.

"You must prepare for your trip. See Grahkrindrog about your supplies and weapons. " I stand and mutter thanks as he flies away. The clouds begin to drench me in rain and I glare at the sky.

"Lookvahkoor!" I shout and the sky begins to clear once more. I leap off the ledge and walked leisurely into a cave.

"Grahkrindrog? Hello?" I asked, seeing no one. I walk away when a voice behind me responds.

"Yes?" I jump slightly and turn to face the large dragon.

"Hello, Grahkrindrog. I need weapons and man clothes."

"They are there, in a pile. " He replies, nodding towards a hill. I smile and run towards the hill, finding armor and a few weapons. I put on the cleanest armor I can find and place a dagger, and battleaxe in a sheath. I grab a shield and place it on my back.

"Thank you." I smile and shout to the dragons.

"Goodbye! I will return when I am finished!" I wave and set out on my mission. Alduin flies towards me and lands in my path.

"Yes, Alduin?"

"You will die, by their hand or my own." I glare at him, shaken by his threat. I push past him and set off towards Helgen.

Many days pass but I finally reach the city. I am in shock by the pure number of Men and Mer. I make my way through and see that a transport is being brought through by Lokoltuvve. I approach a woman who is more elegantly dressed than her comrades.

"Excuse me, but where do I find a 'High King' and the leader of the Imperials?" I ask her. She scoffs and turns to me.

"Lookin' for the High King of Skyrim? You mean that scum, Ulfric Stormcloak? He's gonna be executed for his crimes. Nice accent, by the way." She said, a smug look on her face. She believed herself to be superior to me because I am Bron, not Lokoltuv.

"Nox hi." I say, turning away. He was to be executed for some crime. How can I speak to him if he is dead? I walk up to a man wielding an ax.

"Sir, please do not execute Ulfric Stormcloak until I can speak to him. I was sent here by Kinbokpaazahkrin."

"Who? Sorry lady, but we have things to do. Go tell this 'Kingbokka-someone or other' that he's gonna be killed. " I sigh and walk toward the wagon. Three men and a woman are being removed and taken to await their fate.

"No, wait! We're not rebels!" The dark haired one yelled, determined to be saved. The rude woman returned and watched them.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." A blond one declared, glaring at the thief. The woman remained quiet and just blankly stared at her captures.

"Ulfric Stormcloak!" A man yelled, calling him. The bound, gagged man walked forward and was placed with the rest of the captured prisoners. Next was the blond and then the thief

"No! You can't do this!" He shouted and ran off, attempting to flee. He hadn't made it far until he was shot down by archers. They called upon the next prisoner, who walked towards them proudly.

"Who are you?" She looked among the crowd and back at the man.

"I am Mara." She responded, pride evident in her voice.

"You chose a bad time to return to Skyrim, kinfolk." He muttered, checking his book.

"Tis never a bad time to return home.'' She pointed out, glaring at the Imperials.

"Captain, she's not on the list. What do we do?"

"Forget the list. She goes to the block." She says, a smug look on her face. The Nord sighs and looks back at the woman.

"I am sorry. At least you died here in your homeland." They move her in line and execute the first man, his comrades cursing the Imperials. They dismiss all words and bring the woman to meet her fate. The man rises his axe and prepares to strike when a roar echoes through the sky. They dismiss this and attempt to repeat their actions. The roar is louder and heavy wings beat through the air. I look up and spot Alduin flying through the air. He lands on a building with a deafening thud and began to use his Thu'um. "Bronuvdovahhil! You will die!" I run and take shelter. Taking a deep breath and walk towards Alduin.

"Alduin! Why are you doing this?! We do not attack cities of Men and Mer!" He chuckled and flew down, snarling at me.

"Foolish child.. I despise you and your kind. They invaded our lands and took it from us.."

"You have turned on our kind! You have betrayed us and are endangering all of us!"

"YOU are not Dovah! You are Bron! For this, you die!" And with those words, he shouted at me. I was thrown back and landed on a wall. A woman ran towards me and knelt down. I struggled to sit up and clutch the back of my head.

"Are you alright?" She asks. I open my eyes and see that it is that Bron woman who was to be executed. That 'Mara'.

"I..I shall manage.." I groan and get to my feet. I almost fall and she catches me once more.

"You are still bound.." I say, noticing her wrists wrapped in twine. She shrugs if off and moves me to safety. I stand once more and clutch my head. I take a deep breath and look up, drawing my dagger.

"I can cut those if you wish." She smirks and places her hands in front of me. I slide the blade under the bindings and cut the twine off. Once I have severed it, she stretches her arms and rubs her wrists.

"Thanks."

"It is the least I can do." I draw my battleaxe and scan the city. It is in ruin, fire claiming most of the rubble. I turn and hear a man calling out to us. It is the blond male Bron. Mara grabs my shoulder pad and runs towards the man. He opens the door and we run in. I look around and see the fallen. Mara runs up the stairs until Alduin destroys half the building, shouting a fiery blaze. I run to her aid and see the house next to us on fire.

"Jump through the roof and keep going!'' The blond one shouts and we leap, landing near the flames. We hop down the wooden planks and scramble through the rubble. We run and soon find an Imperial assisting the townsfolk as Alduin destroys their homes and murders their kin.

"Torog!" Shouts the Imperial as Alduin lands near a fallen man. "Yoltoorshul!" The black dragon shouts and burns the man alive. The Imperial beckons us to follow and soon we come across a building as Alduin circles us. We lean against the building as he lands, shouting ferociously at the innocents.

"Die all!" He mutters as he flies again, spreading his terror. Many guards lay dead as we run past, some still groaning. I look up and glare at Alduin.

"Alduin! Stop this madness and face me!" I shout, drawing my weapons and beckoning at him. He turns and flies towards me, a triumphant look on his face. I stand my ground and face him as someone pulls on my arm and drags me into a building. I pull against them and the door is slammed shut and locked.

"What in the gods' names was that all about?!" She yelled, letting go of my arm. I stood and placed my weapons in their sheaths.

"I was trying to stop Alduin.." I reply calmly, brushing the dust off of my armor. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"What were you saying? You were speaking a different language."

"I was speaking the tongue of the dragons. It is a language I am most familiar with."

She sighed and looked around. The blonde rushed to a fallen bron and murmured to him. "We'll meet again in Sovngard, brother." He then stood and turned to us.

"It looks like we're the only ones who made it. That thing was a dragon, no doubt. Just like the children stories and the legends. The harbingers of the end of times." He panted."We better get moving.." And with that, he made his way to the door.

"Um, what if we're attacked? You can't expect me to not fight them. I need weapons and armor." Mara stated, eyeing the fallen warrior. I turned to her and shook my head.

"You must never desecrate anyone's remains, either friend or foe. It is disrespectful." I protested but the blonde brute shook it off.

"He has passed. Best you take his supplies and use them with honor than leave them to rot." I groaned as she looted the corpse and adorned the armor and weapons. We headed towards the door as footsteps grew louder. A female's voice can be heard as multiple solders make their way to our location.

"Get this gate open." The captain ordered and the gates swung open. Both Mara and the bron brute hid from sight as I stood there observing them.

"It's that one girl; the one that wanted to save Stormcloak! Kill her!" She ordered as I moved my hands to my axes. The guards drew their swords and approached me, bashing their shields. I grimaced and wielded my weapons.

"I did not wish to kill you. So be it." And with that, I attacked, burying my axe into their necks and sides with a sickening spray of blood. Mara and Bron drew their weapons and weaved around their swords, wounding them with ease. I approached the captain who glared and charged at me. I simply throw my axe at her and it hits her shoulder, in a crevasse in the armor. She yelps and pulls it out. I draw my dagger and close in, pulling off her helmet.

"You fought well, but you should have never provoked me.." I whisper as I slice open her neck and watch as her blood spills out, trickling across the floor. I stand and grab my axe, sliding both weapons back in their sheaths.

"Maybe one of these guard'll have a key, Ralof." Mara suggests, nodding at our newly deceased foes. He agrees and we search them, Ralof finding the key. We then approach the other locked door and use the key.

"Ah, yes! Let's get out of here before that dragon brings the whole tower down over our heads!" I agree, knowing now that is something Alduin would do in order to kill multiple men and mer. We follow a pathway as our way is smashed down by the loathsome dragon's chaos.

"This way." I state, opening the door and running through. More Imperials are here, looting the place for extra supplies and arguing over petty things. We draw our weapons and kill them before they have a chance to scream. Ralof grabs a red bottle and smiles.

"Grab as many heath potions as you can, among other things." Mara nods and grabs the whole shelf and I pick up a bottle, pocketing it.

 **(Sorry, but I just couldn't find a god damned cut off! I hope this chapter is enough and I'll start on the next one. Again, sorry!)**


End file.
